Pain for Pleasure
by Kitsuni
Summary: Yaoi/Taito- Yamato admits his feelings to Taichi, and things seem to go fine, until something threatens their lives..


****

Pain for Pleasure

Now now children, this is not going to be like the other Sora/Yamato/Taichi love triangles you've seen. Why? First off, I do not harass Sora and make her a bitch. Mainly because, I like Sora alot, even after that whole Ending-of-02 crap, and also because that Sora does not act like a bitch, so I will not portray her as anything that she is not. Second, instead of Yamato and Taichi bitching about who likes Sora, it's mainly focused around Yamato's love life. Taito will also be featured in this fic much more than Sorato will appear, so you need not fret. This will also be multi-chapter, so if you want me to continue on, then review, you hopeless beings. ^-^

~~~

Sobbing could be heard in Yamato's apartment, with masculine pleads mixed into it. Sora Takenouchi sat on the edge of Yamato's couch, her face red and wet. She held her hand (which was clinging onto a tissue) to her head, and sniffed. Yamato sighed deeply, and sat next to Sora, who sent him a cold glare.

"If you just told me, I would have understood," Sora told her ex. The blonde lowered his head and rubbed his brows. Moments earlier, Yamato explained to Sora why he was away all this time. You see, he has been away from all means on contact from Sora, leaving many puzzled messages on his answering machine. The truth was, that him and Taichi went for a little 'outing'. It was odd actually, Yamato felt that this meant that him and Taichi were a gay couple now, while Taichi thought that it was just what friends did, nothing more. That was probably why Taichi had such a confused gaze on his face when Yamato kissed him "good-night" after the whole day, from 6 in the morning to 10 at night. And now, after that, Yamato felt that Sora should know what his sexuality truely was. Although Yamato was really slick with the girls and made them weak in the knees when he passed, he always sent them a kiss or even dated some, just so people didn't get suspicious on him. The truth of the matter is, that Yamato had always had his sights on Taichi. And whether Taichi saw it coming a mile away or not, Yamato would eventually get him to be his own. He didn't want Sora to be offended at the same time, however, because he did like her, after all.

"I.. should have." That was all Yamato could say. Tears began to swell in his eyes as well. _How could I have been so stupid?_ He kept asking himself. Sora turned to him, and scooched over and rubbed his back in a comforting manner. Yamato smiled, and held Sora for the longest time, before he decided to speak. "I shouldn't have used you like that, I'm really sorry. I just didn't want people to know.. god, I'm so inconsiderate of other people's feelings. Will you forgive me, Sora-chan?"

Sora, after sitting in silence for quite some time, smiled to her ex and wiped her tears away. "I forgive you, Yama. I shouldn't have overreacted, I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes.. I guess." It was Yamato's turn to smile, and he hugged Sora tightly. "Thank you so much!" he said, and stood up. "Thank you Sora. Just.. thank you."

Sora nodded, and watched Yamato race out the door, going in such a hurry that he forgot his jacket. She raised her eyebrows and, too, proceeded her seperate way.

~~~

Yamato now felt sick when he went into his car. Did he do the right thing? What was he going to tell Taichi? Was he straight? He rested his forehead on the steering wheel and groaned loudly. _You screwed yourself over again._ He squirmed in his seat, still puzzled to what he was going to tell him. Sure, Taichi held his hand on occasions, hugged him often, but was that intended in a friendly way? And if he was gay and liked Yamato, would it be love or lust? He turned on his car and switched gears. So many thoughts in his minds as he drove to Taichi's apartment. Yamato was turning an awful shade of white, his mouth into a frown the whole time. He was always the kind of person that wold worry over just about everything. He paralell parked into a space, and proceeded to Taichi's apartment. _Well, if I'm going to cantidate myself for homosexual of the year, I might as well get him something nice.._ Yamato walked down a block or so to the flower shop, and purchased a boquet of roses. He, finally, reached Taichi's door, and just stood there, staring at the grey door. He raised his shaking hand and knocked on the door timidly, and a few seconds later, Taichi opened it. Yamato seemed to be frozen into place, his mind racing on what to do. Taichi tilted his head to the side.

"Uhh.. Yama?" he asked curiously. _Give him the flowers, dimwit!_ Yamato withdrew his hand from behind him, and pulled out a boquet of roses. Taichi smiled angelicly at him, which made Yamato blush like mad. He poked at the flowers for the longest time before he rose his head to speak to his friend.

"..do you wish to come in?" he offered, and opened the door wider. Yamato shook his head, despite the fact he was freezing his ass off without his coat. "This won't take long," he said. Yamato grasped Taichi's hand, and massaged it. Oh, those tan hands that he adored so much. Unlike his pale hands, which had tons of calisus on them from his guitar playing. He looked up into Taichi's large, curious eyes, and finally spoke what he was meaning to tell his friend for so long.

"I love you." Those words didn't really seem to cross Taichi's mind, for he stood there dumbfounded. Yamato sighed and repeated the words.

"I love you." Taichi's eyebrows rose, finally getting the idea. Yamato bit his lip and looked down to his feet, letting go of Taichi's perfect hand.

"No no Yama.." the brunette spoke, as if he read Yama's mind. "I.. don't know what to say, but I am anything but mad at you right now. You had alot of courage to come and tell me, you know that?" those words flattered Yamato, and his face flushed red. It was now Taichi who grabbed Yamato's hands and held them. He winced, however, because they were as cold as ice from being outside so long.

"Your cold, Yama," he implied. "Please come inside." Yamato, of course, agreed, and stepped inside Taichi's warm, toasty apartment. The head began to return to his body as the soccer player closed the door behind him, and examined him head to toe. "Your not wearing a jacket!" Taichi exclaimed after his observation. "You could catch a cold! Stay right there, I'll make you some hot cocoa."

Yamato nodded, "Thank you, Tai." and flopped down on the sofa, closing his eyes and smiling widely. Ah, yes, things were certainly going his way all right.. or, atlest, that's what he thought at the time.

~~~

Yes, that's right, a _cliffhanger._ *gasp* Hee hee ^_^ r/r pleeease!


End file.
